


i see stars in your eyes, i feel gravity in your touch

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff for the most part, I might add in some smut who knows, M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher AU, Gavin Free is a Philosophy teacher who is deeply underappreciated and Ryan Haywood is a much feared English teacher. Ryan secretly finds Gavin's musings to be interesting and profound, but doesn't let anyone know until the pair get drunk at a teacher Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a prompt fill that I changed a bit, I hope you all like it!
> 
> As to updates, I might just finish the whole thing before I upload anymore chapters, it depends.

“Yes, it’s known that plants do not necessarily have mouths, but it’s possible to make sound without a mouth, like when a cricket rubs its legs together. So this begs the question, do plants make noises when they die? Correction: if no one is around, of course.” Dr. Gavin David Free spoke manically, grinning wildly as he paced back and forth in front of the high school students. He taught philosophy, and while the school system thought it to be an unnecessary subject, his passion and his student’s adoration for the young teacher always shut down any attempts to get rid of the subject.

Suddenly, he pivoted on one foot to face the class, his short black trench coat sweeping out behind him. “Emily Hudson, you have a garden in your backyard, correct?” His blue-green eyes narrowed on the target, already knowing the answer to his question.

The girl looked flustered, barely managing to strangle out a “Yes, sir,” before Gavin blazed on.

“Yes, yes of course you do, you hardly speak of anything else. Tell me Emily, have you ever had a plant die? Maybe when you first started gardening?” He looked expectantly at the student, arms clasped behind his back and posture as straight as a rod, waiting intently for an answer.

“Um, yes of course, sir.” She began fiddling with her fingers, not knowing where the conversation was going while her fellow classmates murmured quietly around her in equal confusion. Gavin grinned at their lost faces, he oh so loved it whenever they made the realization right before his eyes, the feeling of accomplishment he got when he managed to get the high schoolers to understand his ramblings.

“Well, Emily, this leads to one very simple question.” He leaned forward with anticipation. “Have you ever witnessed the exact moment one of your plants died?”

The young student suddenly looked very perplexed. “Well um, no sir, I don’t think I have.”

“ _Exactly!”_ Gavin shouted, jumping up a little with glee. “There is no possible way to prove it, but it’s very much possible. Maybe different plants make different sounds, maybe only a select species makes the sounds, the possibilities are endless! But each one is equally plausible because there’s absolutely no way to prove the damn thing!”

The “Ohhh”s that followed made him almost burst with happiness. He positively loved his career, there was no denying it. Looking at the clock and realizing that they only had a few minutes left, he quickly grabbed a stack of papers from his desk and started to pass them out.

“This is a prompt for an essay that will be due in two weeks. All requirements are listed on the paper and if you have any questions you can email me or speak with me after class. If you need a time extension make sure to have an actual excuse and also make sure to speak with me at least two days before the due date.” He explained quickly as he passed out the papers haphazardly. “Now make sure to enjoy your weekend, get your rest and come back with some new ideas. This curriculum we’re focusing on nature, so go outside a bit for God’s sake!”

A few seconds after his hurried explanation, the bell rang and 17 year-olds crowded around the doorway trying to get out. Smiling, he walked back to his desk and sat down leisurely. It was his planning period; he wouldn’t have to rush to get ready for another class until about an hour later.

Looking at his planner, he remembered that he had a meeting in about ten minutes and sighed. _Great, now I have to endure crotchety old people telling me I’m dumb for 40 minutes,_ he thought, trying to prepare himself for insult after insult. Gavin was after all the youngest teacher, meaning that he had no say in anything and gave all the older teachers the supposed “right” to insult him.

“I’m just 25, that doesn’t mean I’m some bloody dumb idiot…” Gavin muttered under his breath while gathering his things. He never had to bring much, just some of his recent planning papers to prove to all the buggering critics that he actually did his job well.

After shoving papers into his messenger bag haphazardly, he quickly grabbed his glasses and scurried towards the conference room in the main office.

~*~

“I expect nothing lower than B quality work on this project, we’ve thoroughly discussed the topic and I’ve made sure the requirements were crystal clear. This essay is due next Friday, so I hope you all choose to work on this rather than procrastinate the whole week away.” Ryan barked out loudly, trying to get through to the students. “I will accept no excuses other than deaths in the family. If you have questions you need to talk to me after class.” Looking at the clock, he went ahead and dismissed them since the bell was about to ring anyways.

Once the last student had scampered off, he heaved a long sigh. He taught English, which apparently wasn’t the most “interesting” subject for the students. Not that he particularly cared what the children thought, but it would make his life infinitely easier if they actually listened to him at some point.

He sat down at his desk with a sigh, merely because it felt like it was going to be a very long day. Everything at his desk was perfectly neat; allowing him to find his planner and see what was on his schedule that day in almost two seconds flat. Unfortunately, he had a meeting planned in ten minutes. Well, he wouldn’t specifically call them meetings. They were more like a set place and time in which every other teacher could demand work out of him. This meant writing 25 paged grants for money, composing every letter sent out to parents, and sometimes even scheduling meetings and events with the PTA. The whole thing made him feel like a lap dog, which he didn’t appreciate at all, so with an indignant huff he lifted himself up once again and gathered his things. With the face of a man walking to his death, he slowly shuffled his way to the conference room.

~*~

When Gavin walked into the room, he was surprised to find it barren. He always forgot he was usually the first one there, in the habit of getting there a couple of minutes early to have time to get his things organized. Choosing a seat in the very back and hoping no one noticed him this time, he placed his messenger bag on the table and started to unpack his things.

Soon after getting his papers in neat stacks in front of him, a broad shouldered brunette walked into the conference room. _Oh that must be Mr. Haywood,_ Gavin thought sarcastically, _just on time to silently judge me from across the room until the others arrive._

“Hello, Mr. Haywood. How are you?” The pleasantries forced their way out his mouth, his manners on auto-pilot. He could care less about the other teacher, but it was no good to deliberately give the older man a reason to dislike Gavin.

Mr. Haywood looked annoyed for a second before answering. “Um I’m doing fine, just another couple of hours until the weekend I suppose.” It was awkward, both men sensing it, so the English teacher just sat down quickly at a random seat and starting taking out his papers.

_God when are the others going to arrive? I just want to get this over with._ Gavin thought, bored out of his mind. He was just beginning to grade papers in order to pass the time when the principal walked in.

“Good morning, gentlemen, nice to see some people who actually care about getting here on time.” Burnie said good naturedly, sitting at the head of the table and plopping his tote bag on the table.

Gavin smiled, “You of all people know I only come early to get my gubbins together, Burns.” Burnie Burns was the principal of the school, and one of the few people that didn’t think Gavin was mental.

“Yes well,” Burnie sighed, “you still end up here on time and really that’s all that matters when you work with a bunch of scatterbrains. No offense Ryan, you’re obviously excluded from that bunch.”  He added with a smirk.

Ryan chuckled as more people started trotting in through the doorway. Gavin spotted Geoff and unashamedly waved at him excitedly. It wasn’t as if Gavin hadn’t seen the man in a while, but he and Geoff were just so close that Gavin couldn’t help but getting a little excited. Geoff was, after all, one of the five people that actually knew Gavin wasn’t stupid.

Geoff smirked and shook his head, still sitting next to the smiling Brit anyhow. “So how’s it going, shithead?”

“Pretty tippy top, you know how I didn’t have enough grades for the quarter?” Gavin asked, not letting Geoff answer since they both knew, “Well I managed to get enough by giving them a load of classwork and an essay.” He finished excitedly.

“God damn, you fixed that problem quick. Do they hate you now for giving them so much work?” The older man asked, slightly dumbfounded by how quick Gavin strung together enough classwork and an essay prompt. Geoff taught Geography, and his students absolutely loathed him. Mostly because a) Geography is boring as dicks and b) he always gives assignments at the last possible second.

“Nope, the only kid that doesn’t like me is Sam Davidson, and that’s only because his girlfriend has a crush on me.” Gavin said with a wink.

Geoff burst out laughing, managing to say “Gavin you fucking twink,” before Burnie started the meeting.

~*~

The meeting went by surprisingly quickly, Burnie only wanting to talk about the budget and the assistant principal, Gus Sorola, only wanting to talk about PTA events. Joel Heyman, the head of the PTA, obviously couldn’t care less about the conversation at all, much to Gavin’s amusement. Other than the regular arguing with Burnie, Gavin was able to go throughout the meeting without insult.

_Hmm,_ Gavin thought while walking back to his classroom, _that was a bit strange. No one even tried to insult me._ He didn’t think about it too much of course, having to hurry up and get ready for his next class.

~*~

Ryan thought the meeting went by quite peacefully; no rude remarks were made other than the usual banter that was exchanged between the playfully bitter teachers. His friend Jack Pattillo said it was boring, but Jack was a math teacher and in Ryan’s honest opinion, didn’t have a very strong opinion on what’s boring and what isn’t.

On his way back to his classroom, Ryan found himself thinking of Dr. Free. He was one of the youngest if not _the_ youngest teacher in the whole school, yet somehow already had a PhD. It meant he must have had to skip an awful lot of grades, so it was peculiar as to why everyone thought he was slow.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he entered his classroom and immediately sat down at his desk to prepare for the next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin awoke with a start, looking at his alarm clock and groaning. He rushed towards his bathroom after the realization he only had 15 minutes to get ready, muttering a mantra of _shit, shit, shit_ as he scrambled over his dirty laundry. He couldn’t be late again, it always messed his schedule up and Burnie would get mad at him, so he decided hastily that he would skip breakfast in order to be at least fashionably late.

“Sodding hell, I need to get more sleep…” He muttered as he looked at his tired reflection in the bathroom mirror. The bags under his eyes were getting more prominent and his stubble threatened to grow into a full on beard. Deciding to go for professionalism, he shaved as quickly as possible, only having just enough time to brush his teeth and throw some clothes on before he grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

On his way down the stairs in his apartment complex, he dug his phone out of his bag and texted Geoff.

**Gavin: Hey can you pick me up? I don’t have time to bike.**

**Geoff: For fucks sake, dude I’m like halfway to the school already.**

**Gavin: Please? I’ll trade you for some gossip?**

**Geoff: You know I don’t give a damn about gossip.**

**Gavin: :((** **  
**

**Geoff: Fucking fine, but I’m only doing this because you'll be bitching about it all day if I don’t.**

Gavin sighed with relief, sitting down on the front steps of the building and waiting for Geoff’s car to pull around the corner. They didn’t live too far apart, and the school was only a ten minute bike ride away, so he didn’t expect to wait too long.

Sure enough, Geoff’s truck sped around the corner only five minutes later. Picking up his things, Gavin rushed towards the car and hopped in the passenger seat.

“Hey idiot,” Geoff sighed out resignedly. “You owe me fucking big time for this, and you're lucky I don't have a hangover, otherwise you woulda been left behind, lad.”

Gavin grinned and nodded, before asking, “Hey, where’s Griffon? Is she coming late again?”

Looking over his shoulder, Geoff pulled out of the parking lot and replied, “Nah, I think she caught a stomach virus. She’ll probably be stuck at home for a few days.”

With a small “ah,” the conversation slowed to a stop as they drove the small commute to Austin County High, the shittiest yet most coveted places to go to in the area.

~*~

The school day was going by quite languidly, and Ryan was appreciating it as much as he could. He knew that the quiet Monday haze the teenagers were in would only last until Tuesday, and that’s only if he was lucky, so he allowed the quiet chatter about their weekends and promised not to give any homework until all essays were turned in. He felt a bit weird being so nice to the teenagers he usually loathed, but he just had a good feeling, like something great was going to happen soon, so he just went along with it.

Of course, his hunch was ruined when he remembered it was the annual teacher Christmas party that night. Vowing to just get as drunk as possible and never speak of it again, Ryan went throughout the rest of the day preparing for his grim fate.

~*~

In the teacher’s lounge, Gavin occupied himself talking with Michael, the school’s technician, while sipping on a redbull. He was never that hungry during the day, always preferring to eat at home, so he usually used his lunch period as a time to stock up on caffeine.

Michael took a moment from his Taco Bell to prod the Brit’s shoulder. “Hey, dickie bitch, you comin’ to the party tonight?”

Perplexed, Gavin thought for a moment before responding. “What party? If it’s another one of your little shindigs, that will be a no. Do you remember what happened last time?”

“I’m not talking about one of my parties you shit face, although last time was fuckin’ incredible by the way.” Michael said laughing, “It’s the annual Christmas party. I’m only going because of the free booze. It’s cheap as hell, but free is free dude.”

Realization dawned on Gavin’s face, before a groan overtook the entire man’s body. “Ugh, what’s the point of those things?” He moaned as he buried his face in his hands. “It’s a complete bloody disaster; everyone just gaffs about making a fool of themselves while embarrassing everyone else. But God forbid you _don’t go,_ because then you’ll be some mingin’ _freak_ who doesn’t like fun.”

Michael looked at Gavin for a second before bursting out laughing. “The system’s glitched, I know, I know. Just come, alright? Lindsay has to help Joel with setting up the programs for the Christmas play so she won’t be able to make it.”

“I just feel bad for Ray; he has to endure everyone’s drunken shenanigans bloody sober.” Gavin chuckled, knowing how the Media teacher hated alcohol.

Smirking as he got up to throw away his trash, Michael called over his shoulder, “Nah, he just blazes in the bathroom until he can endure our drunk co-workers without getting a migraine,” before leaving the lounge.

Laughing, Gavin yelled out to him before the Jersey boy escaped his view. “See you at the party, yeah?”

“Totally, dude.”

~*~

Ryan let out a longsuffering sigh as he finally returned home. He would have to drag himself back to work in two hours for the party, so he immediately started to get ready so he could have time to rest before he had to leave.

“You look fucking terrible.” He grumbled at his own reflection. Ryan’s stubble probably couldn’t be called stubble anymore, it had gotten so out of hand, and dark circles began to appear under his eyes. Washing his face and hoping he wouldn’t look too pathetic, he grabbed his shaving kit and got to work.

A little while later, he ended up in a cheap dress shirt and slacks that he’s had since he was 23. Foregoing the tie, he collapsed on his bed and napped until he had to leave.

~*~

Upon walking home, Gavin cursed under his breath for forgetting his bike. He had to walk home in Austin’s scalding hot weather, leaving him sweaty and tired. Usually he wouldn’t be so irked, but he had to go back to the school in two hours for a bloody Christmas party. It was December, why did it have to be so hot?

He decided to take a shower, feeling particularly gross as the sweat made his clothing stick to him. Before he got in, he threw a dress shirt and a pair of black jeans on the bed for after he was done, knowing he would probably put on the first shirt and pair of trousers he saw if he didn’t, and went to go turn the water on.

Later, he looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. _Oh what the hell,_ Gavin thought, pulling out a makeup bag from underneath the sink.

He didn’t do it often, and he only ever used skin products, but his friend Kara had shown him a few tricks in college that proved useful in formal situations.

Sealing everything with a powder, Gavin looked at himself in the mirror and felt satisfied. He didn’t really put much of anything on, but he looked decent at least.

He realized he had an hour before he had to leave, and decided to finish up grading some classwork until he had to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've decided an upload schedule that I can hopefully stick to! I'll be uploading chapters every Monday, but I decided to upload chapters a day earlier to this account. I don't really know why???? But whatever you're welcome.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and I'll be back next Sunday with another update!


End file.
